


Fuimus, non sumus

by gm2933



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: Маги воды путешествуют по пустыне в поисках того, что осталось от древних цивилизаций, а в итоге по встречаются с дурными людьми, которые задумали недоброе





	

**Author's Note:**

> * все умерли;  
> * Fuimus, non sumus (латынь) – Мы были, нас нет;  
> * согласно Аркании, маги воды однажды наткнулись совсем не на тех кочевников, с которыми привыкли иметь дело, что обернулось трагедией

За время своих изысканий маги воды привыкли к раскалённому песку и палящему солнцу. Пустыня стала их вторым домом, пусть и не самым дружелюбным, но они давно научились находить с ней общий язык. Тем более, что в горячих песках осталось немало осколков цивилизации Зодчих, которые им предстояло собрать. Здесь же, в пустыне, обитали кочевники, которые так же, как и они, поклонялись богу воды и равновесия Аданосу, и которые так же готовы были предоставить кров и еду странствующим в поисках ответов магам. 

— И человек убил зверя... — эти слова преследовали Мердариона, кажется, даже глубокой ночью, он, сам того осознавая, бормотал их сквозь вязкую пелену сна, и в голове его рождались раз за разом удивительные образы. Они были сотканы из звёздного света, древних пророчеств и полустёртых слов манускриптов. 

Мердарион кутался в одеяло из шкур, потому что ночью в пустыне на смену жаре приходил холод, который готов был прокрасться в любую щель и вцепиться в тебя ледяными пальцами. Он переворачивался на другой бок, щекой чувствуя жёсткую шерсть, и продолжал повторять слова Ватраса, который так любил читать проповеди о сотворении мира. 

Рано утром, стоило только солнцу подняться из-за горизонта, маги воды вместе с кочевниками отправлялись в путь, преодолевая за день расстояния в десятки километров. Кочевники всегда были благодарными слушателями и внимательными к своим учёным гостям – они вместе молились Аданосу об окончании войны и о том, чтобы Аданос смягчил жестокие сердца людей, убивающих друг друга. 

Мердарион прожил с магами воды всю жизнь — с самого раннего детства, когда его отдали в общину родители, поэтому учителя и братья по вере стали ему второй семьёй, которую он знал и любил больше, чем кого бы то ни было. 

Запах костра, запах старых книг, запах пропахшей потом одежды и жареного на огне ягнёнка — всё это было неизменной частью жизни Мердариона, и он пил её большими глотками, как прохладную воду из мехов, когда тело его сверху припекало безжалостное солнце пустыни. 

...Но свет был пыткой для Белиара. И Белиар уничтожил все, что было создано Инносом.

Но Аданос видел, что не могло так быть: ни света и ни тьмы.

И встал он между братьями, чтобы уладить их спор. Но ему это не удалось.   
Но там, где стоял Аданос, было место в котором ни Белиар ни Иннос не имели силы.

И на этом месте Порядок и Хаос были равноправны. И так было создано море.

И море открыло Землю. И там появились все существа. Деревья и животные, волки и овцы, и последним из всех появился человек.

И понравилось Аданосу все, что появилось. И обрадовался он всем существам в равной степени...

В один из дней своего путешествия маги воды оказались у моря, которое когда-то пересекли, перебираясь в Варрант из Хориниса, чтобы продолжить свои исследования цивилизации Зодчих. Здесь они обнаружили другие руины, которые, вполне возможно, некогда были древним портом, которые использовали Зодчие для сообщения между своими соплеменниками, обитавшими на Хоринисе, в Долине Пирамид. 

Здесь, в руинах древнего порта, они так же нашли подобие архива, в котором, вероятно, вёлся учёт времени прибытия и отбытия кораблей, однако это было только предположение Миксира, который имел больше всех опыта в том, что касалось древних языков — целых записей, увы, не осталось, а оставшиеся на скрижалях письмена позволяли только строить предположения. 

...Но гнев Белиара был настолько велик, что спустился он на Землю и избрал зверя. И говорил Белиар с ним. И стал зверь его верным служителем.

И отдал Белиар часть своей божественной силы зверю, чтобы уничтожить Землю...

Сейчас Мердарион прекрасно понимал, что маги воды порой бывали слишком доверчивы в том, что касалось последователей Аданоса — они всегда с радостью принимали любого, кто приходил к ним и сообщал о том, что желает обратиться к вере, поскольку сердце его утомлено долгими поисками истины. Так же было с кочевниками, которых он уже неоднократно вспоминал теперь, когда прошли годы после всего этого ужаса, невольным свидетелем которого он стал. 

В день встречи с теми людьми, чьи сердца, вероятно, Белиар отравил своей яростью и злобой, они как раз заканчивали сортировать то, что осталось от архива, Миксир с Кроносом занимались расшифровкой древних записей, а Мердариону, как всегда, перепала сортировка полученной информации вместе с Ватрасом, который то и дело принимался бормотать себе что-то под нос. 

— Вы что-то сказали, учитель? — время от времени переспрашивал Мердарион. 

— Не обращай внимания на старика, — по-доброму усмехался Ватрас, — ты же знаешь, я имею иногда обыкновение проговаривать вслух свои мысли. 

И Мердарион улыбался в ответ, после чего возвращался к своей довольно монотонной работе, к которой привык за годы прибывания среди магов воды. 

Эти люди пришли с запада, они вели с собой верблюдов и несли немало клади — так, во всяком случае, показалось Мердариону, и ему почему-то стало как-то неспокойно: кочевники не отличались от любых других, которых они встречали на своём пути, но было в их взглядах, которые они бросали друг другу, что-то подозрительное. 

— Здравствуйте, добрые путники, — поприветствовал их Сатурас, когда люди приблизились.

— Здравствуйте... господин маг, — после некоторой заминки с заметным южным акцентом ответил один из кочевников. Мердарион видел, как тот положил руку на острый ятаган, который висел у него на поясе, словно опасался, что маги воды нападут первыми. — Вы здесь в поисках древних знаний, надо полагать? 

— Всё верно, сын мой, — чуть ворчливо, в своей обычной манере ответил Сатурас, — а вы, как я понимаю, идёте издалека? 

Кочевник кивнул и дал свои людям знак, чтобы те, кто пришёл вместе с ним, приблизились. 

— Позволите ли вы, господин маг, присоединиться к вам? Я и мои люди блуждаем по пустыне и давно нуждаемся в доброй беседе и мудром совете почтенных служителей Аданоса. 

— Мы с радостью примем вас, дети мои, — ответил Сатурас, — можете присоединиться к нам в наших изысканиях. 

После обмена этими почти ритуальными приветствиями, кочевники принялись ставить свой шатёр рядом с шатром магов воды, то и дело перебрасываясь взглядами, словно вели какой-то безмолвный диалог. Внимательный Мердарион снова почувствовал что-то недоброе, и даже пытался поделиться своими подозрениями с Миксиром, но тот только махнул рукой: 

— Что ты такое говоришь, брат? — с улыбкой спросил тот. — Сколько раз в пустыне мы имели дело с кочевниками. Они, конечно, люди своеобразные, но не стоит сразу за это подозревать в них какой-то злой умысел. 

Эти слова нисколько не успокоили Мердариона, но он решил не дёргать своих учителей — возможно, он и правда переживал зря. 

Ночью, когда все легли спать, Мердарион никак не мог совладать со своей бессонницей и вышел в холод пустыни, под яркие, сияющие нездешним светом звёзды. Он зябко поёжился, плотнее кутаясь в мантию, которая сейчас мало его согревала. Он обратил внимание, что кочевники ещё не спят — они всё ещё сидели возле костра и что-то обсуждали вполголоса. Мердарион вспомнил слова Миксира и не стал трусливо следить за ними, вместо этого он вернулся к архиву, поскольку сон всё равно не шёл, и, использовав простейшее заклинание, зажёг огонь и принялся сортировать по ячейкам то, что не успел закончить днём. 

Это занятие затянуло Мердариона до самого утра — он и сам не заметил, как пролетела ночь, и как солнце взошло над горизонтом, заливая жаром округу. Когда он вернулся в лагерь, то не без удивления обнаружил, что кочевников уже не было. На месте их стоянки остался только след от костра и множество отпечатков ног. И тишина, стоявшая в лагере магов, показалась Мердариону подозрительной. 

Когда он открыл полог шатра, весь его мир, казалось, раскололся на части в одночасье. Он сделал шаг вперёд, в ужасе поскальзываясь на разлитой крови, пропитавшей все вещи. 

Все маги воды оказались мертвы. 

— Миксир? — с дрожью в голосе и в надежде не понятно на что позвал Мердарион. Но ответом ему была всё та же мёртвая тишина, потому что Миксир вот он, лежал в луже собственной крови с перерезанным острым ятаганом горлом. Мердарион подумал, что это был ятаган. Но, какая, к Белиару, была разница, чем были убиты все его братья. 

— Кронос... 

И снова тишина. Кто бы не подослал этих людей — Гонсалес или кто-то ещё, желавший магам воды, смерти — те сделали своё дело.

Они все были здесь, и все они были мертвы. Все, кроме него. И ничто, никакая сила, никакой бог не мог вернуть их к жизни. 

Задыхаясь, словно кто-то разом высосал весь воздух, Мердарион ринулся прочь из шатра, и, упав на вязкий песок — пятна крови, как это он не заметил их сразу? — и горько заплакал. Кажется, впервые в жизни он кого-то проклинал. Он не мог молиться, всё, что он мог – это в неверии окликать своих погибших братьев.

И даже теперь, спустя столько лет, Мердарион, единственный выживший тогда маг воды, которому невольно пришлось стать во главе Круга Воды и воспитывать уже своих учеников, никак не мог понять, как Аданос в своей мудрости мог допустить нечто подобное.


End file.
